A New Beginning
by Francine2869
Summary: Response to April 23rd episode. What if Theresa got tired of pretending. What if she got fed up with Gwen and took off that wig?


**A New Beginning**

_A response piece to the April 23rd episode. Could be a prediction about what might happen next, but (knowing Passions) is probably just a fantasy. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Theresa paced towards the fireplace, needing to hide the livid look on her face. How dare Gwen say those things about her son! There was no way that Little Ethan was going to be sent to some distant, cold boarding school. No way would her son be sent away from her, his grandmother and the rest of his family. She gripped her hands into fists and almost didn't feel her fingernails digging into her skin. The rage and disgust flowing through her narrowed her sense until she could barely hear the words being spoken by Ethan and Pilar.

She turned back to look at the other three people in the room, evaluating each of them in turn. Gwen, her lifelong enemy that was now taking it upon herself to eliminate any trace of Theresa from Ethan's life. And Ethan, the love of her life. The man who was standing there, vacilating between sending his (adopted) son away, or keeping him near. As if there was any choice in the matter, really, but it hurt Theresa deep down to see Ethan even consider the option. And there was Pilar, her ever faithful mother. She stood her ground, providing strength and love to those around her.

"I don't care. Little Ethan is going to boarding school **tonight**."

Gwen's words broke through the haze that had consumed her. This was it. She couldn't just stand here and listen to these people, no matter how well meaning they may be, play with her son's life like this. She may have had a few more qualms about it if Little Ethan was still in the dark and may have been traumatized by finding out, but he was on board. As always, her boy had figured out that Gertrude was really his mom. Their connection was still as strong as it had ever been. It was time she remembered that and time she started to fight for her family once again. It was childish to try and affect Ethan in these small ways while she was only the nanny, and while he was being tempted by Gwen on the other hand. It was time that the "Old Theresa" really and truly came back to life.

They had been ignoring her while they squabbled between them, and as she stepped closer she noticed that Ethan graced her with an embarrassed smile. Pilar glanced at her with a plea for support in those same eyes that Theresa knew she had inherited. Gwen's determined glaze barely flitted over her in disgust before returning to Ethan's face. Theresa took a small bit of glee in interrupting her, not feeling guilty at all.

"Who are you to say what Little Ethan needs, Gwen? After all, this would make how many times that trying to take him away from his mother. Your motives have apparently changed, but your goal is always the same."

All three of them looked at her with their mouths hanging open, shock in their eyes. She looked straight at Gwen while she delivered her next lines.

"At least this time you haven't manipulated Children's Services. Are you doubting Ethan's ability to care for Little E?"

Ethan's hand was shaking as he raised it to furrow his fingers through his hair.

"How--," he cleared his throat, 'how do you know about that?"

Pilar let out a gasp and crossed over to Theresa and grabbed her hands. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a silent moment (which was a miracle and only occurred because Gwen was frozen with fear). Then Pilar smiled, tears covering her eyes in a beautiful sheen, as drops started to drip down her cheeks.

"I knew it. When I heard you this morning I just knew. You and Little Ethan tried to hide it but I knew I heard you."

Theresa nodded, holding her mother's hands tighter.

"And then when you called him Little E. I only know one person who ever called him that."

Ethan finally moved and hovered at their side. His gaze was intent on the top of Theresa's head, even though he directed his question to her mother.

"Pilar, what are you saying? Theresa was the only person that called Little Ethan, Little E. And she died in Mexico. She's gone. She has to be, or she would have come back to me."

As Pilar nodded at her, Theresa knew it was time to tell everyone the truth. She was tired of hiding, tired of not being able to comfort and love her family. She'd find a way to protect them and defeat Juanita, and telling the truth was the first step in doing that. She released Pilar's hands and reached up, pulling this wig off and letting her real hair spill down her back.

Ethan gasped as Theresa finally looked him the eye. No one noticed when Gwen fainted dead away.

"I did come back to you Ethan. I told you that I would never leave you."

She lifted a steady hand to his face, resting it on his cheek.

"Do you feel that Ethan? You once told me that you knew my touch. Do you know me?"

Ethan closed his eyes, pressing her hand to his face with his own. The other slowly reached out… searching. She caught it with her own and intertwined their fingers.

"I dreamed this so many times. I dreamed your touch, the sound of your voice. I tried so hard to feel you inside of me."

"Ethan. Look at me."

He opened his eyes, suddenly intent on her face.

"It's me. You weren't dreaming those times when you heard me singing to Little E. When Gwen saw me in the mirror, I was really there. And I'm here now. I love you Ethan, just as I always have."

He gulped in a breath and pulled her into his arms, moaning when he felt her against him. He held her tightly so he could feel every breath she took. The rest of the world faded and he buried his face in her neck. She still smelled the same. Sweetness and light. He spoke the words straight from his soul.

"This can't be a dream. This has to be true. I can't lose you again. I won't. I don't want to ever wake up if this is a dream."

She was crying tears of joy into his hair, grasping his shirt with her fists.

"I'm never leaving you again. Never ever Ethan. I love you so much."

His mouth found hers and their kiss was everything a kiss could ever be. He gave her his heart and soul all over again, reveling in the taste of her that he'd done without for so long. She sighed as Ethan's hands finally moved, beginning to travel over her body.

"Mommy!"

Theresa dragged herself out of the sensual mist that she and Ethan had sunk into, pulling herself reluctantly out of his arms. He stood, shell-shocked as Little Ethan ran into the room and into Theresa's arms.

"You're not in your disguise anymore! What happened?"

She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"It was time sweetheart. I decided to tell everyone the truth."

Little Ethan looked up at Ethan's face as the older man stared at the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. He laughed at his father's expression and shrugged with the nonchalance of youth.

"Oh, okay. Sure."

He grinned then and looked at Gwen, shrugging again when he saw her laying on the floor, the blue tint of her skin oddly complimenting the color of the carpeting.

"Did you see what I did to Gwen? I was going to make her green but you said to be nicer so I thought blue was better. It's a nicer color."

Pilar finally laughed, swiping at the tears on her cheeks with her hands. She hugged her grandson tight as Theresa stood and took hold of Ethan's hands.

"Yes darling. We saw what you did. I think the blue looks beautiful."

Theresa nodded and Ethan slid his arms around her from behind, pressing his face into her neck, still reconciling the fact that she was actually in his arms. Pilar took Little Ethan's hand.

"Come, mi hijo. We'll go get a snack in the kitchen and let your mom and Ethan talk."

The two smiled at the couple and Theresa grinned back. They left to see what kind of cookies they could scrounge up and Pilar was already making plans in her had to call Paloma, Miguel and Luis and have them come over so they could celebrate.

As they left the room Theresa turned into Ethan's arms, resting her forehead against his chest and listening to his heart beat.

"Promise me this is real? Promise me that I won't wake up and you'll be gone again?"

Theresa pinched him and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I don't know how this happened, but thank God. It's a miracle."

After a few more moments of holding each other, Ethan took a small step back, keeping his hands on her waist.

"_How _did this happen? How are you _here, _now? And where have you been?"

She smiled through her tears and squeezed his hands.

"It's a long story Ethan, with many truths that need to be told. It's time you knew what happened, and I'm going to tell you everything."

-Fin-


End file.
